the Phantom of the Opera
by nightmarehunter676
Summary: Sure, an' the title's original, but this is based partly off the plot of the 1989(i think) movie, ALW's musical, and a dream that I had a few nights ago. the OC's based off of me... duh... and I guess that the Phantom's character is based off of Ramin Karimloo. yeah, i know that i'm terrible with summaries, but just read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: the opera

New fan fic. Hope you enjoy this! It( the plot) is based off the Phantom of the Opera movie from 1989(?)(the movie's rated R, so be careful if you watch it) but the songs will be ALW's musical. ErikxOC. And yes, this OC is based on me. The phantom's character is a mix between Ramin Karimloo and Gerard Butler... I guess. They're my two fave phantoms.  
Anyway, enjoy this creation of mine!

"Kailey! Kailey!"  
Coris yelled. "Kailey, where are you? I kinda need you!"

Kailey worked at the LA Music Archives, and was constantly looking for sheet music for Coris's auditions.

"In aisle 56!"

Coris managed to track down her friend.

"I assume you're auditioning at the Theatre again..." Kailey began. " let me guess, is it a musical?"

Coris shook her head."no, Kailey, an opera."

"Well, I have something that should work well enough. It's from an opera called 'Hannibal'... Sound good?" Kailey asked.

"Kailey, that sounds awful familiar. But, I can't place it!"

" well, let's look it up."

The duo ran to the library above the archives. They kept searching until they found what they were looking for: a book on operas.

"Look at this, Hannibal was written by a guy called Chalemeau... But, what's this? Here's another composer... His name sounds familiar too..." Coris trailed off

"Well, lazy, let's look!" Kailey urged.

She read: "this man, who went only by Erik, was a genius. He is most known for his opera, 'Don Juan Triumphant', of which the full score has been lost. And, not to mention, his terrorizing of the Opera Populaire in the late 1880's, during which time he took a young protégé. She later became known as Coris Daaé. (See footnote 7)."

"There you have it!" Kailey said, "now you know why that's familiar; you've read this book!"

"Yeah, but I don't remember if I read this part. Who wants to read about a guy I've not heard of in years?" Coris shot back. "And I mean years. Do you think we could find this opera? Don Juan Triumphant, I mean.

"Coris, look at what the book says! The full score has yet to be found! Girl, let's go and look for other good audition songs... This one from Hannibal won't work, especially if you're gonna be brooding over this Erik guy, and your past."

So the two girls went back down to the archives, in search of a new audition song. Kailey searched aisle 56, where she'd found the first song, from Hannibal. Coris took aisle 66, because that's where Erik's smaller works were kept. She found a couple of smaller songs and a few arias that looked interesting.  
Then she looked up higher. What caught her attention was an old leather-bound volume, quite dusty, after all these years. Gingerly, the girl brought it down from its high perch and undid the bindings. The title page read:  
"Don Juan Triumphant"

Coris gasped in delight, and quickly shut the cover, shrieking for Kailey. She grabbed the other arias and raced toward Kailey's general area.

"Kailey! I FOUND THE OPERA!"

"What? Coris, you're not making any sense! What opera?"

"Don Juan Triumphant, you fool! Look!" Coris shrieked triumphantly.

And indeed, it was the full score, no pages missing whatsoever.

Coris gloated, "See, Kailey? I told you so! I told you so that it could be found!"

"Ok, ok. Enough with the bragging. Now, do you want to do Hannibal or something from this?"

"I'll stick with Hannibal. But, Kailey, oh, Kailey! Please, can I take it home? I'll take care of it! Please, may I?" Coris begged.

"I suppose, with all this begging, yes. Take it home, practice it, study it to your heart's content. Don't forget your arias. When's the audition again?" Kailey relented.

"3 days from now. I'll do Elissa's solo. If that doesn't work, the next time they have open calls I'll do Don Juan Triumphant. We'll practice tomorrow, at my apartment. Text me when you're open. It's midnight now... We need to get some rest."

"In that case, good night, Coris. Text you tomorrow." Kailey said. "Or I'll call you, whatever works. I'll be sleeping in, whatever we do tomorrow..."

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2: the audition

**Sorry, I forgot to put this on the first chapter... **

**I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! the only characters that are mine are Coris and Kailey. All the songs are directly quoted from the musical... and some of the dialogue is from there as well.**

**Chapter 2**

Coris was somewhat apprehensive during practice the next day. She chalked it up to nervousness...

"Then again, I've never been so nervous before an audition."

She and Kailey practiced until the day of the open-call auditions. When the day came, there were quite a few people in line.

Finally it was her turn. They announced her, and she went up on the stage. Coris's palms were sweaty, but the girl resisted the urge to wipe them on her jeans. Her mind kept wandering to a nightmare she'd had the previous night... And the night before... Ever since she'd found Don Juan Triumphant.

She'd been perusing the opera. The ink was a deep red, almost black. Suddenly, blood was oozing from the pages, coating her hands with the stuff.  
And the girl couldn't move; she was paralyzed.

Man, even that dream was familiar…

"Miss Day?" The manager of the Theatre asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"What will you be singing for us today?"  
"Oh. I'll be singing an aria from Hannibal, called Elissa's Solo, or Think of Me."  
"Alright, begin when you're ready." The word came.

Kailey began playing the piano, and Coris started singing.

_"Think of me, __  
__Think of me fondly__  
__when we've said goodbye__  
__Remember me__  
__Ev'ry so often__  
__Promise me you'll try__  
__on that day, that not-so-distant day__  
__when you are far away and free__  
__if you ever find a moment__  
__Spare a thought for me..._

_Think of me__  
__Think of me war-"_

She was cut off by a backdrop falling on her.

Coris was rushed to the ER, where she was treated for head trauma and cracked ribs.


	3. Chapter 3: the past

**Chapter 3****  
****Coris's POV**

When that backdrop fell on me, they said it could've crushed me. Luckily, I survived. Later I asked if I'd got the part... I did. More on that later.

When I woke, lots of girl's heads were crowded over me.  
"Oh my gosh Christine are you alright?"  
"Christine, tell me you're alright!"  
"That had to hurt..."  
"What the hell! You could've killed her!"  
That last comment was Kailey... Funny, I remember her name was Meg, not Kailey.  
"Meg Giry! We don't talk like that in this opera house... Or ever."  
Madame Giry scolded her daughter. "My dear, are you alright? I'll send for the doctor immediately. Don't move."  
"Girls, could you tell me specifically what happened?" I requested. "I don't remember..."

At least 3 or 4 voices told me, each interrupting the other.  
"So, you were singing, or daydreaming, or something, and-"

"Someone, probably a stagehand, pulled a cable, or cut a cable, or, something with the cables-"

"And basically a backdrop almost crushed you… that sounds like something that would happen to La Carlotta, not you."

"Sure, an' that must 'ave 'urt. That backdrop weighs at least 200 kilos…"

"Well, I'm still alive, aren't I?" I demanded, "Stop making such a fuss. Nothing's broken, only bruised… I think…"

Long story short, I turned out alright. Only a bit of bruising on my back. Ok, a lot of bruising on my back. But I wasn't confined to bed, and I most certainly wasn't prevented from singing.

Thank goodness. All's well that ends well.

All us girls in the chorus shared a few rooms, called our "dorm".

So, when we eventually went to bed, at, like, 11 that night, we all wished each other sweet dreams…

And I sure didn't have any.

I dreamed that I was looking at sheet music for an opera I'd never heard of. Maybe it was new. I noticed the ink was dark red, almost black. When I looked back at the top of that page, I realized that the ink turned to blood, and was oozing from the page… and I couldn't move. I was rooted to the spot.

I woke up, screaming.

"Oh, no! Christine, what happened? That sounded terrifying!"

"Now what? A girl can't sleep around this opera house…"

"Christine Daaé, what were you dreaming about that was so horrifying?"

In a few brief sentences, I told the girls. Some looked at me in shock. Others began shrieking in horror. I remained paralyzed.

"Girls, try to sleep. I'll be fine. Oh, and not a word about this to Madame Giry… at all."

I remembered that Papa would comfort me whenever I had a scary dream. He'd rock me to sleep, sing me lullabies about the Angel of Music…

"Oh, Papa, be with me tonight." I begged, "Please, help me."

I dreamed nothing for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4: the rehearsal and gala

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera. really. i don't. at all. got it? none. NONE!**

**-karisdaae747**

**Chapter 4**

When I awoke the next morning, the first thing I heard was Carlotta's singing/shrieking. Some of the notes she sang could've crashed the massive chandelier.

Mon Dieu, that was only her warm-up!

"Ok someone shut her up. Now! I'm awake!" I muttered.

Mercifully, the shrieking stopped. I bathed, got dressed, and went out to the stage.

"So, what'd I miss?" I asked Meg.

"Nothing. We're just getting started for the day… warm-ups and stretching and the like. Mama said to let you sleep." Meg replied.

"Apparently she said nothing to Miss Prima Donna… I woke up to her singing."

"Sorry 'bout that."

"It's alright. I'm awake, nothing we can do about it."

"Christine…" I heard a whisper that it seemed no one else could hear.

Today was the dress rehearsal for 'Hannibal', so we all got our costumes from the costuming department.

Honestly, though, was it really necessary to wear actual metal chains? We had metal wrist-chains. They didn't hinder our dancing, but they "added to the look". What look? The 'slave girl' look? I think I almost strangled myself several times during our scenes… I guess that's why we have practices.

When we got to the big 'celebration of Hannibal's return' scene, I was already sore. I didn't need Carlotta's shrieking to make it worse. Too bad, I got it.

"_This Troooooooophy_

_From our saviors, from our saaaaaaviors_

_From the enslaaaaviiing force oooof Rooome!"_

That was our cue to begin dancing. I missed it. I guess Madame Giry was feeling lenient, because she didn't call me out on it.

Injury perks.

Meg quickly called me back into step. Almost strangled myself again. Really, these chains were becoming a hindrance to me…

Then, M Lefevre came in, with two strange gentlemen.

"This way, gentlemen, this way. As you can see, we're doing a new production of Chalumeau's 'Hannibal'."

"Monsieur Lefevre, can I go one day without my rehearsals being interrupted?" Monsieur Reyer asked.

So, when the scene was finished, he tried to get our attention. We all were too busy with our own conversations.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? Ladies and- Gentlemen, please" He gave up. "Madame Giry."

She struck her cane against the stage floor.

Every person shut up.

"Thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors about my imminent retirement… I can now tell you that these were all true. It's my pleasure to introduce the new owners of the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin, and Monsieur Giles Andre."

We all applauded. And when M Lefevre introduced La Carlotta and Ubaldo Piangi, M Andre asked, "If I remember rightly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in act three of 'Hannibal'. I wonder, Signora, if as a personal favor, you'd oblige us with a private rendition. Unless Monsieur Reyer objects…"

The diva agreed. "No, my manager commands… Monsieur Reyer!"

Then the conductor relinquished the stage to the diva. "My diva commands. Will 2 bars be sufficient introductory?"

M Firmin snapped," two bars will be quite sufficient!"

So Carlotta Giudicelli, the Prima Donna of the opera house, began singing the aria.

"_Think of me, _

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Ev'ry so often_

_Promise me you'll try_

_On that day, that not-so-distant day_

_When you are far away and free_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me_

_Think of me,_

_Think of me war-"  
_

Someone in the rafters cried out, and the backdrop came down like it had on me the previous day. So, my incident may have been coincidence, but someone up in the rafters must genuinely hate the diva like the rest of us to do that… drop the backdrop on her. Like Eponina had said yesterday! Someone must have heard her, and decided it was a great idea!

Meg cried out next to me, "He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!"

Several more of the chorus girls yelled, "He's with us, it's the ghost!"

Chaos reigned for a few more moments, and M Lefevre called down Joseph Buquet, the chief of the flys, to explain himself.

"Buquet, for God's sake, man, what's going on up there?"

He replied,

"_Please monsieur, don't look at me!_

_As God's my witness, I was not at my post!_

_Please monsieur, there's no one there,_

_And if there is, well, then it must be a GHOST!"_

We all shrieked, and Meg repeated her earlier statement.

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!"

Unfortunately, she backed into the new managers.

"Good heavens will you show a little courtesy!" M Firmin yelled.

"Mademoiselle, please!" M Andre tried to reason with her.

Meg raced over to me, and she began conveying her opinions, and reached the same conclusion I had: Someone was up there, and they didn't like Carlotta.

Then, M Firmin said the fatal words to la Carlotta: "these things do happen…"

And she began a 45 second rant. Ok, fine. A two and one-half minute rant.

"These things do happen… si, these things do happen. You've been here 5 MINUTES what do you know? Si, these things do happen, all the time! For the past 3 years, 'these things do happen'!" She pointed at M Lefevre, "Did you stop them happening, no, and you…" She whipped around and advanced on the new managers, "You are just as bad as him! Si, these things do happen… well, until you stop these 'things' from happening, THIS thing does NOT HAPPEN! Ubaldo, ANDIAMO!"

He went where ever Carlotta went, so he naturally followed. He started to leave the stage, and then stopped.

Piangi turned around, pointed at the new managers, and added his own insult: "Amateurs."

And the two left, with their entourage in tow.

Then, M Lefevre said, "I don't think there's much more I can do to assist you, gentlemen. If you need me, I'll be in Frankfurt."

"But, monsieur…" M Firmin protested. But M Lefevre was gone.

"Oh, La Carlotta will be back." M Andre announced.

"You think so, monsieur? I have a message, sirs, from the Opera Ghost."

"God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!"

She showed them the irrefutable proof, a letter with a red skull seal.

"What? He merely welcomes you to his opera house,"

"His opera house?" M Firmin protested, yet again.

Madame Giry continued, as though he'd not said anything.

"Commands that you continue to leave Box 5 empty for his use… and reminds you that his salary is due."

The 'amateur' managers burst out laughing. "His salary?"

What the ballet mistress said next shocked them into silence. "Monsieur Lefevre paid him 20,000 francs a month… or perhaps, you could afford more, with the Vicomte de Chagny as your patron."

"Oh, madame, I'd hoped to make the announcement myself tonight at the gala!" M Firmin sounded disappointed.

"Will the Vicomte be at the performance tonight?"

"In our box." M Andre informed her.

So, M Firmin asked Madame Giry, "Who is the understudy for the role?"

M Reyer sputtered indignantly, "There is no understudy, Monsieur, the production is new!"

And Meg Giry said the words that would forever change my life, for better or worse.

"Christine Daaé could sing it, sir."

"What, a ballet girl?" M Firmin questioned.

"Well, she's been taking lessons from a great teacher!"

"Oh, and from whom?" M Firmin asked me.

Uncertain how else to answer, I said, "I don't know his name, monsieur…"

"Oh, not you as well! Can you believe it? A full house and we have to cancel!"

But M Andre had been thinking. "Daaé, eh? That's a curious name, any relation to the great violinist?"

At least that I could answer. "My father, monsieur."

Madame Giry cut in, "Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well-taught."

Silence.

Then, M Andre said, "Alright, then! From the beginning of the aria. Mam'selle."

M Reyer began playing the aria on the piano, and I began singing hesitantly. Fortunately, it was in a slightly lower key than what La Carlotta had been singing.

"_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly, _

_When we've said goodbye…"_

I tried to stop there and run offstage, but Madame Giry stopped me.

"_Remember me_

_Ev'ry so often_

_Promise me you'll try…"_

M Firmin said, "Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves."

"Don't fret, Firmin…" he responded.

"_on that day, _

_That not-so-distant day_

_When you are far away and free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me…"_

The next few hours were a blur, because all I heard was "Madame, Monsieur!" Everyone was getting me ready for the Gala. All I had to do was ask for something, and it was mine. 'So this is what it's like being a Prima Donna!' I thought.

Later, during the Gala, I sang my heart out. I gave it all.

"_And though it's clear,_

_Though it was always clear_

_That this was never meant to be…_

_If you happen to remember,_

_Stop and think of me_

_Think of August when the world was green_

_Don't think about the way things might have been_

_Think of me, _

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me_

_Trying too hard to_

_Put you from my mind_

_Think of me,_

_Please say you'll think of me_

_Whatever else you choose to do_

_There will never be a day when I won't think _

_Of you!"_

There was a short instrumental, and suddenly, I heard from the manager's box, "Brava, Brava!"

Could it possibly be…?

"_Flowers fade, _

_The fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons _

_So do we_

_But please promise me that sometime_

_You will think…_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, _

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Of me!"_


	5. Chapter 5: the angel and the letter

**Chapter 5**

I finished the song dramatically, bowing to the ground toward the manager's box. Specifically toward the Vicomte…

There was such dramatic applause; there were 3 separate curtain calls just for me.

Just. For. Me!

Oh gosh, if Carlotta found out, she'd want me dead.

After all the curtain calls, the rest of the chorus girls came to congratulate me.

"Christine Daaé, that was unbelievable!"

"I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"Oh my gosh can I please have your voice!"

There was such a clamour to congratulate my on my "angelic" performance, we didn't hear Madame Giry arrive. She struck her staff on the floor, and we all shut up.

I guess that's something we do.

"Yes, you did well. He will be pleased…" She told me. Then she turned to the chorus girls. "And you. You were a DISGRACE! Such rondes de jambes! Such temp de cuisses! Come! We rehearse, NOW!"

I went into my dressing room, and pulled out the picture of my father. When I shut the door, I heard someone call my name, in the same whisper as before. No, it was the same _**voice**_ as before.

"_Brava, Brava, Bravissima!"_

"_Christine! Christine!" _Meg spoke softly.

"_Christine…" _the voice spoke again.

"_Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really you were perfect!_

_I only wish I knew your secret_

_Who is your great tutor?"_

I thought a moment, wondering how to answer this. Then, I responded,

"_Father once spoke of an angel… _

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here!"_

Meg looked confused. So I tried my best to explain…

"_Here in this room _

_He calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside_

_Hiding_

_Somehow I know,_

_He's always with me_

_He, the unseen _

_Genius!"_

"_I watched your face from the shadows_

_Distant through all the applause…_

_I hear your voice in the darkness_

_Yet the words aren't yours!"_

Now I was singing, full-out.

"_Angel of music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory!"_

Meg joined in. "Who is this angel, this

"_Angel of Music, hide no longer!_

_Secret and strange angel…"_

Suddenly, my face fell. It went pale.

"_He's with me even now…"_

"Your hands are cold!"

"_All around me…"_

"Your face, Christine, it's white!"

"_It frightens me!"_

"Don't be frightened…"

Neither of us heard Madame Giry come in.

We heard the familiar cane-on-ground strike. "Meg Giry. Are you a dancer?"

Meg nodded meekly.

"Then go, practice!"

The poor girl left my room, giving me one sympathetic glance before she left.

"My dear, I was asked to give you this…" Madame Giry's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Oh. Thank you."

I broke the seal open, and I read:

'**A red scarf.**

**The attic.**

**Little Lotte."**

The letter was unsigned.

My thoughts were spinning.

'Who could this be from?'


	6. Chapter 6: the Phantom

**Chapter 6**

I was thinking of my father as I looked at his picture. Suddenly, a knock at the door, and someone coming in, interrupted my train of thought.

"Christine Daaé, where is your red scarf?" a man's familiar voice asked.

"Monsieur?"

"Oh, you can't have lost it! After all the trouble I took! I was only 14, and soaked to the skin…"

I finally realized who it was. "Because you'd run into the sea to fetch my scarf! Raoul, it is you!"

"Christine!"

He held out a red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem.

Now, I must explain about Raoul. We'd met about 7 or 8 years ago, at Papa's summer house at the beach. I'd been sitting on the beach, playing with my red scarf. I couldn't have been more than 10 years old. Suddenly, a gust of wind ripped it from my hands. I cried out, and a boy a few years older than me yelled valiantly, "Fear not, mademoiselle! I will fetch your scarf!" Much to his governess's horror, he did as he'd said. He ran out in the waves, and triumphantly brought my scarf back to me. Soaking wet, both scarf and boy were. Sure, an' after that, we were best friends. Summer ended, autumn came, and we were forced to part ways. I'd had my birthday during the summer, so now I was 11. We had our first kiss, before the two of us left each other, not knowing whether we'd see each other again.

Now, we'd finally met again. 8 years later.

"_Little Lotte_

_Let her mind wander_

_Little Lotte_

_Thought, 'Am I fonder of dolls'"_

I joined in with him. It was a song Papa had taught us.

"_Or of goblins,_

_Of shoes,"_

He let me sing alone.

"_Of riddles,_

_Or frocks."_

He added, "Those picnics in the attics? Or of chocolates?"

"Father playing the violin…" I remembered.

"As we read to each other dark stories of the north…"

"_No, what I love best, Lotte said_

_Is when I'm asleep in my bed_

_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head."_

Once again, we sang together.

"_the Angel of Music sings songs in my head…"_

Once again, I thought of memories of Papa.

"Father said, 'When I'm in heaven, Child, I will send the Angel of Music to you.' Well, Raoul, Papa is dead… and I have been visited by the Angel of Music!"

"No doubt of it! And now, we go to supper." Raoul said.

The words crashed in my ears.

"What? No! Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict!"

"Well, I sha'n't keep you up late…"

"No-" I protested.

"You must change, I must get my hat. Two minutes. Little Lotte." He chuckled.

"Raoul, no!" I yelled, then whispered to myself, "Things have changed, Raoul…"

Then, _**the voice**_ rang out.

"_Ignorant boy_

_This slave of fashion_

_Basking in your glory!_

_Insolent FOOL_

_This brave young suitor_

_Sharing in my triumph!"_

I was scared. It was the Angel of Music. Maybe it was just me, or something, but he sounded… jealous.

I responded fearfully,

"_Angel, I hear you, _

_Speak, I listen_

_Stay by my side, guide me_

_Angel, my soul _

_Was weak, forgive me_

_Enter at last, Master!"_

He said, not so loudly this time (I guess so as not to frighten me further),

_Flattering child, you shall know me_

_See why in shadow I hide_

_Look at your face in the mirror_

_I am there,_

_Inside!"_

I looked into my wall-length mirror, and I saw him!

He looked strange. He had a mask covering the right side of his face. I wondered why, but pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I was amazed by finally seeing my mysterious teacher.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music, hide no longer_

_Come to me strange angel!"_

Then, the strangest thing happened.

The mirror slid to one side.

My Angel was standing there, hand outstretched, waiting for me to put my hand in his.

"_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me, Angel of Music!_

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me, Angel of Music!"_

Then, suddenly, Raoul was trying to open the door. I guess it was locked, because he kept trying it, pushing it, then yelled through the door, "Whose is that voice, who is that in there?!"

"_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me, Angel of Music!"_

Then, I did something that only a crazy person would do.

I trusted my Angel.

I took his hand.


	7. Chapter 7: the song

**Chapter 7**

I took his hand. When I felt it, it wasn't that of a ghost… it was real. It was a man's hand

The mirror closed behind us.

He led me down a candle-lit corridor. The hallway seemed to continue for miles, and he never lost his grip on my hand.

I sang the first things that came to my mind. Sure, an' I guess _**he **_put them there.

"_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind…"_

Mon Ange responded:

_Sing once again for me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you _

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind…"_

By now, we'd left the corridor, and entered a roofed courtyard. There was a white horse waiting for us.

'That's odd, everything about this man is black… yet his horse is white.' I thought.

The Phantom helped me onto the horse's back, and we continued our trek.

"_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear…_

_I am the mask you wear"_

"_It's me they hear." _He joined in.

In unison, we continued.

"_Your/my spirit and my/your voice_

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my/your mind…"_

At this point, we'd reached an underground lake. A boat was docked there. My Angel waited to help me off the horse's back. I accepted the help. Then we got into the boat, and he continued the journey to … somewhere.

"_In all your fantasies _

_You always knew_

_That man and mystery…"_

"_Were both in you…"_

We'd gotten to the other side of the lake, and he helped me out of the boat. Always the gentleman…

"_And in this labyrinth," _we sang together.

"_Where night is blind_

_The Phantom of the opera is there"_

"_Inside your mind…" _He sang alone.

Then, he told me do something.

"Sing for me, my Angel of Music!"

There was nothing else I could do.

I sang scales, changing keys twice, getting progressively higher.

At last, I reached C6th. I thought that was the highest note I could possible sing…

He knew better. He yelled,

"SING FOR ME!"

I belted out the highest note I'd ever sung in my life.

An E in the sixth octave.

I collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. The Phantom walked over to an organ, and began playing and singing:

"_I have brought you_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne_

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music…_

_Music…_

_You have come here_

_For one purpose and one alone_

_Since the moment I first heard you sing_

_I have needed you with me, to serve me_

_To sing_

_For my music…_

_My music…"_

Only then did I realize how perfect his voice was.

It was like an angel's; fluting, aggressive, soft. _Perfect._

Mon Dieu, I'd been taught by the best!

Then, he began to sing. Must've been something of his own composition, because I'd never heard it…

"_Night time sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs _

_And wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses…_

_Slowly, gently _

_Night unfurls it's splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it_

_Tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away _

_From the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from _

_Cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the Music of the Night…"_

I started to run back to the boat, but something stopped me. Maybe it was being in this magical place, or his angelic voice, but I couldn't leave…

"_Close your eyes and surrender_

_To your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes,_

_Let your spirit start to _

_Soar…_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before."_

I couldn't believe (at first) that I was letting myself be seduced by this man's voice alone… but there was nothing I could do.

He was controlling me.

He came over to me and began caressing me… wait, what? We'd barely met!

Maybe he'd known me longer than I'd known him.

"_Softly, deftly,_

_Music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it_

_Secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the Music of the Night."_

I found myself leaning into his touch… and I was touching his mask. He grabbed my wrist before I could pull it off.

'What's behind that mask that he doesn't want me to see?' I wondered.

"_Let your mind start a journey _

_To a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

_Only then… can you belong to me._

_Floating, falling_

_Sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me_

_Savor each sensation…_

_Let the dream begin_

_Let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the Music of the Night!"_

He walked over to a cord, pulled it. It released a curtain covering a shattered mirror. Behind that mirror was something that shocked me.

A mannequin, one that looked exactly like me… only it was wearing a wedding gown.

Wait… WHAT?

I fainted.

Before I blacked out completely, I heard him sing:

"_You alone can make my song take flight…_

_Help me make the Music of the Night."_


	8. Chapter 8: the mask

**Chapter 8**

I awoke to a small music box playing a tune I'd never heard… but it was beautiful.

The Phantom was at his organ. He looked like he was composing…

I couldn't remember everything that had happened before I'd blacked out, so I tried to put the pieces together…

"_I remember there was mist…_

_Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake…_

_There were candles all around_

_And on the lake there was a boat…_

_And in the boat, there was a man…_

I walked over to him, at his organ, and whispered, "what's your name monsieur?"

He muttered, "Erik."

So now the Phantom had a name.

"_Who was that shape in the shadows?_

_Whose is the face in the mask?"_

I tried to reach over and pull his mask off, but he turned my way. So I gathered my courage, and once he turned away from me, I took his mask off.

I was **not** prepared for what happened next, or what I saw.

Erik's face, well, the right side of his face, was horribly disfigured… I don't even think I saw the half of it. He instantly covered it, and I ran.

He raced after me, screaming/singing

"_Damn you!_

_You little prying Pandora!_

_You little demon!_

_Is this what you wanted to see?_

He whipped me around, knocking me to the ground.

I still had his mask in my hand.

"_Curse you! _

_You little lying Delilah!_

_You little viper! _

_Now, you cannot EVER be free!_

_Damn you!"_

He was weakening.

"_Curse you!"_

There was a bit of a silence, then Erik began singing, calmer this time.

"_Stranger than you dreamt it_

_Can you even bear to look_

_Or dare to think of me_

_This loathsome gargoyle who _

_Burns in hell, but secretly_

_Yearns for heaven_

_Secretly, secretly…_

But, Christine!_"_

He was… pleading? Begging?

"_Fear can turn to love, you'll_

_Learn to see_

_To find the man behind the monster_

_This repulsive carcass who seems_

_A beast but secretly_

_Dreams of beauty_

_Secretly, secretly…"_

Our eyes met, him standing, me on the ground.

"_Oh, Christine!"_

I held out the mask to Erik.

He took it, turning his back to me. Once he'd gotten the mask on, he turned back to me.

Apparently much calmer when his mask was on, Erik said,

"Come, those two fools who run my theater will be missing you!"

And he took me out, the same way we'd come in.


	9. Chapter 9: the diva

**Chapter 9**

I was so tired that when I got back to the surface, I collapsed into my dorm bed.

The next morning (I apparently slept through the whole day…) Madame Giry and Meg informed me of what had happened the previous day.

Now we were doing a new opera… 'Il Muto'.

Apparently, the Phantom ordered that I was to play the Countess, and Carlotta the Pageboy (the pageboy's role is silent). But Carlotta got REALLY mad, and the managers agreed to go against the Opera Ghost's orders. Carlotta would be playing the Countess… I would be playing the Pageboy. At least that would give my voice a rest from the highest note I'd ever sung in my life…

Of course, I didn't say a word about my adventure to Madame Giry and Meg. They didn't need to be worried further.

Skip to about 3 weeks later, we were ready to put on the first performance of Il Muto.

From what I heard, the managers, M Firmin and André, along with Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny, would be sitting in Box 5.

My heart fell then. That was Erik's box. He wouldn't be happy.

During act 2, Carlotta was already giving me a headache. It didn't help that I was playing her 'secret lover'.

"_Poor fool, he makes me laugh, _

_hahahahaha!_

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,_

_Time I tried to get the be-e-e-e-etter half."_

The chorus sang,

"_Poor fool, he doesn't know,_

_Hohohohoho!_

_If he knew the truth he'd never ever go!"_

Then, a very familiar voice rang out through the opera house.

"**DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX 5 WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY?"**

Murmurs and gasps rippled throughout the theatre.

I said, "It's him, I know it, it's HIM!"

Carlotta snapped, "Your part is SILENT, little _toad_!"

"**A TOAD, MADAME? PERRHAPS IT'S ****YOU**** WHO ARE THE TOAD…"**

Carlotta and M Reyer confer for a few moments, and the music continues.

"_Serafimo, away with this pretense!" _

She tears off my wig viciously. 'Ow…'

"_You cannot speak, but kiss me in m- URGHHH"_

Instead of singing, she croaks like a toad…

I was thinking at that moment, "Gosh, Erik, you really had to go that far!"

Then, almost as a reply, I heard Erik's voice in my head. "This is how I get my way, mon chérie."

Did we have a telepathic connection? 'Cuz if we did, that's just creepy. I guess my face betrayed something like, "I'm proud of my stalker." , because Erik's voice said, "Thank you, my dear."

"_Poor fool, he makes me laugh_

_Hahahahaha…_

_Ha-URGHHH!_

_URGHH- URGHHH!"_

"**BEHOLD, SHE'S SINGING TO BRING DOWN THE CHANDELIER!"**

Eventually La Carlotta gave up, and burst into tears.

Then M Firmin ran onto stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize. The performance will continue in 10 minute's time…" Here he nodded towards me to go backstage, "When the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Christine Daaé." I raced offstage. As I left, I heard, "In the meantime, however, we will be giving you the ballet from act 3 of tonight's opera. Maestro, bring th-the ballet forward."

Silence. Nothing happened.

"The ballet. NOW!" he yelled.

I heard instrumentals, and as soon as I was done, I heard screams coming from onstage.

'Dammit, Erik, what did you do this time?' I thought. 'Oh, nothing. Only got my way, and terrified everyone in the house.' Erik's voice said in my head.

"Oh, no. Erik you did not just kill someone."

"RAOUL!" I cried, "RAOUL! Where are you?"

He seemed to materialize beside me. "Come with me!"

He led me toward my dressing room…

"No! We need to go to the roof, we'll be safe there!" I told him.


	10. Chapter 10: the promise

__**Chapter 10**

Raoul followed me quickly, as I knew the theater inside and out. And, now, I knew there were secret passages everywhere…

"_Why have you brought me here?" He demanded._

"Don't take me back there!"

"_We must return!"_

"He'll kill me!

_His eyes will find me there!" _I cried.

"Christine don't say that!"

"_Those eyes that burn!"_

"Don't even think it!"

"_And if he has to kill a thousand men"_

"Forget this waking nightmare!"

_The Phantom of the Opera will kill,_

_and kill again!"_

"Believe me! There is no Phantom of the Opera!"

"_My God who is this man?"_

"_My God who is this man?"_

"_Who hunts to kill!"_

"_This mask of death…"_

"_I can't escape from him!"_

"_Whose is this voice you hear?"_

"_I never will!"_

"_With every breath!"_

We sang in unison, "_And in this labyrinth where night is blind,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is here!"_

"_Inside my mind…"_

Raoul tried to reason with me. "There is no Phantom of the Opera!"

We'd reached the roof, and Raoul still didn't understand what was going on.

'Forgive me, Erik!' I thought.

"_Raoul I've been there! _

_To his world of unending night_

_To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness…_

_Darkness…_

_Raoul, I've seen him!_

_Can I ever forget that sight?_

_Can I ever escape from that face?_

_So distorted, deformed, it was hardly _

_A face in that darkness…_

_Darkness..."_

I decided to try to defend my Angel to Raoul. Despite the fact that Erik had killed, he was kind-hearted.

"_But his voice filled my spirit _

_With a strange sweet sound…_

_In that night, there was music in my mind…_

_And through music, my soul began to soar!_

_And I'd heard as I'd never heard before…"_

Raoul cut in. "What you heard was a dream. Nothing more."

Nope, he still didn't get the danger he was in.

"_Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world…_

_Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore."_

Raoul called out, for I had been almost in a trance, "Christine, Christine!"

"_Christine…"_

"What was that?" I didn't care if Raoul hadn't heard, I did, and I was frightened.

I ran over to the edge of the roof, to the façade, and began to cry.

"Christine, I-" Raoul stopped.

He seemed to be thinking.

"_No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you"_

I almost couldn't believe it… he was proposing to me?  
_"Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you"_

_"Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you" _He assured me.

"_All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me"_

_"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you"_

Yep, he was proposing marriage. Wait, this is what I'd dreamed of for 8 years! And I was treating it as if this sort of thing happened every day! Well, I'd change that…

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you"_

_"Share each day with me, each night, each morning" _We sang together.

"_Say you love me" _I begged.

"_You know I do" _He replied.

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you." _ We implored of each other.

We shared a few moments of happiness, and we kissed, only for the second time in our lives, but it was true love's kiss.

"_Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you"_


	11. Chapter 11: the kiss

**Chapter 11**

We kissed again, then I remembered… I was still the star of the show.

I shot Raoul a look saying, "Sorry!" and we broke apart from the kiss.

"_I must go!_

_They'll wonder where I am!" _I motioned to my costume.

"Christine, I love you…" Raoul said.

"_Order your fine horses! _

_Be with them at the door!"_

"_And soon, you'll be beside me…"_

"_You'll guard me, and you'll guide me…"_

We started going down the staircase. When we reached the bottom, we heard a man's voice yelling,

"_**YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO**_

_**ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU!"**_

My heart sank once again. This did not bode well.

We managed to finish the opera with no further incident. Although, I think there were at least 50 people fewer in the audience because of the death earlier.

Then, once I got my bows, and curtain calls, over with, I heard someone scream, "**GO!**"

And the chandelier, it was behaving weirdly… the lights were flickering… it seemed to be falling towards the stage… towards me.

Erik, no. no, you did not just do that.

That scream was a warning.

I took that warning.

I ran just as the chandelier struck the stage.

I was knocked forward several meters from the impact.

Then, I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12: the masquerade

**Chapter 12**  
**Six months later.**

I'd not heard from Erik in 6 months… not even our telepathic connection was up. Either he was extremely busy, or dead. I fervently hoped it was the former.

There was a masquerade coming up, and I had the most beautiful outfit.

It was a dress with silver, pink, then purple fabric, with tall silver boots, and a half-moon crown. Around my neck I wore the engagement ring Raoul had given me. It was beautiful, with a large diamond set in the middle of 12 smaller ones. I didn't want to wear it on my ring finger, because that was too obvious that I was, well, engaged. So, instead, I wore it on a silver chain.

If Erik found out…

Raoul was dead.

We finally arrived to quite the party. The managers, La Carlotta, Piangi, Meg, Madame Giry, the entirety of the chorus, the ensemble, EVERYONE who had the slightest connection to the opera house was invited.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, and the managers and Carlotta, and Piangi, and Madame Giry were relieved that they'd survived the year. I overheard M Firmin and André saying

"_Dear André, what a splendid party!"_

"_The prologue to a bright new year!"_

"_Quite a night, I'm impressed!"_

"_Well, one does one's best!"_

They sang together,

"_Here's to us!"_

André said, with champagne in his hand,

"_A toast to all the city!"_

M Firmin shot back,

"_Such a pity_

_that the Phantom can't be here!"_

The way they laughed made M Firmin's casual remark seem _really_ sarcastic.

And, if I knew right, Erik would show up. The managers had some gall if they had a masked opera ghost, then held a masked ball.

This was a recipe for disaster. 

"_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you!"_

I immediately recognized the tune they were singing. 'Twas the very tune I'd woken up to in the Phantom's lair so long ago! Erik must've composed it.

"_Masquerade, _

_Every face a different shade_

_Masquerade_

_Turn around, there's another mask behind you!"_

Raoul and I were very happy, for we had first become engaged 6 months ago. Now we could celebrate, albeit secretly.

"_Think of it,"_ I said.

"_A secret engagement,_

_Look, your future bride!_

_Just think of it!"_

Raoul cut in, _"But why is it secret?_

_What have we to hide?_

You promised me!"

He tried to draw me closer to him.

"No, Raoul! Please don't! They'll see!"

"Well, let them see! It's an engagement, not a crime!

_Christine, what are you afraid of?"_

"_Let's not argue,_

_Please, pretend._

_You will understand in time!"_

We were caught up in the dancing, until we all burst into song again.

"_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade!_

_Masquerade…_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you\_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade_

_Masquerade…_

_Look around there's another mask behind you._

The key changes, two steps up.

"_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances turning heads_

_Masquerade…_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you_

_Masquerade! _

_Grinning yellows, spinning reds_

_Masquerade_

_Take your fill let the spectacle astound you…"_

Then, we all felt a presence we hadn't felt since 'Il Muto'…

Oh, merde.

We all slowly turned around to see the Phantom at the top of the staircase


	13. Chapter 13: the red death

**Chapter 13**

He was dressed all in red, gold , and black. His cape, his long, red-and-gold cape, on the edge had embroidery saying,

"_**touch me not! i am the Red Death stalking abroad!"**_

Erik, my Phantom, descended the stairs with hollow steps.

"_Why so silent, good messieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you __**for good**__?" _

At that, he whipped around and glared at Éponina. She screamed and ran down the stairs from where she was standing into some man's arms. Her fiancée, I guessed.

"_Have you missed me, good messieurs?_

_I have written you an opera!" _He showed us the manuscript. It was HUGE!

"_Here I bring the finished score:_

_Don Juan Triumphant!"_

The Phantom threw down the manuscript at the managers' feet, and drew his sword.

Then, terrifyingly, he began caressing the blade…

"_I advise you to comply,_

_My instructions should be clear…_

_Remember! There are worse things _

_Than a shattered chandelier!"_

Then, he beckoned towards me. I was still under his control, and I could do nothing but obey. We slowly advanced toward each other. He had a gleam in his eyes that was so familiar… love. Wait, what? Love?

Then, his eyes fell on my secret engagement ring…

The loving gleam in his eyes turned to anger.

He ripped it from my throat, singing/yelling:

"_**Your chains are still mine! **_

_**You will sing for ME!"**_

He whipped around, and disappeared in a cloud of fire.

I raced back to the dorm, frightened.

'He's done it. He'll kill Raoul. He'll take me. We're doomed.'

As I left, I heard Raoul questioning Madame Giry.

Maybe she knew something the rest of us didn't.

Something that could save us all.

Then I realized…

That score was the score I'd dreamed about! The one that had oozed blood!

This opera will bring death.

Just like Erik's costume.


	14. Chapter 14: the plot

**Chapter 14**

About 3 days later, Raoul and I went into the managers' office. I brought the score with me.

Carlotta said, sarcastically, "Ah, Here's our little flower…"

M André greeted me, "Ah, Miss Daae, quite the lady of the hour! You've secured the largest role in this 'Don Juan'…"

"Christine Daae, she doesn't have the voice…" Carlotta said half to herself, half to Piangi. I heard it, though. It made me MAD.

I kept my anger contained for the time being.

"Signora, PLEASE!" M Firmin implored.

"Then I take it you're agreeing…" M André started.

"She's behind this!" Carlotta whispered.

"It appears we have no choice…" M Firmin continued.

Carlotta announced, "She's the one behind this, Christine Daaé!"

I couldn't hold it back.

"_How DARE you!"_

"_I'm not a fool!" _Carlotta miserably defended herself

"_You evil woman, how DARE you!"_

"_You think I'm blind?"_

"_This isn't MY fault! _

_I don't want any part in your plot!" _I begged.

"Miss Daaé, surely!" M Firmin tried to reason with me.

"_But why not? It's your decision, _

_But why not?" _M André asked.

"She's backing out!" Carlotta said triumphantly.

"_You have a duty!" _Firmin said.

"_I cannot sing it! Duty, or not…"_ I said desperately, hoping I'd have the final say. I walked toward Raoul.

"Christine, Christine, you don't have to, they can't **make **you…" he said, as though to reassure me.

"Please, monsieur, another note." Madame Giry came in.

We all groaned. They brought nothing but annoyance and misery.

'Oops! Sorry, Erik!' I thought, if he'd heard.

"Go on, read it…" Raoul gave consent.

"_Fondest greetings to you all…_

_A few instructions just before rehearsals start._

_Carlotta __must__ be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage…_

_Our Don Juan must lose some weight; it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age…_

_And my managers must learn that their place is in an office! Not the arts!_

_As for out star, Miss Christine Daaé,_

_No doubt she'll do her best, it's true, _

_Her voice is good, she knows though _

_Should she wish to excel,_

_She has much still to learn_

_If pride will let her return to me_

_Her teacher…_

_Her teacher…_

_Your obedient friend…_

_And Angel."_

She finished.

"I can't! I won't do it!" I said quietly.

"_We have all been blind_

_And yet the answer is staring us in the face!" _Raoul began.

"_This could be the chance_

_To ensnare our clever friend!"_

"We're listening!" "Go on!" the managers cried.

"_We will play is game, _

_Perform his work, but remember we hold the ace!_

_For if, Miss Daaé sings,_

_He is certain to attend!"_

"We make certain the doors are barred!"

"We make certain the police are there!"

"We make certain they're armed!"

"_The curtain falls_

_His reign will END!" _They said.

Madame Giry had come over to me, and we discussed things worriedly. We both had ties to Erik, and we both were scared for him.

Then, she erupted, like I had a few moments before: _**"MADNESS!"**_

"I'm not so sure…" M Andre started.

Firmin continued, "Not if it works!"

"I'm telling you, this is _**MADNESS!**_"

"The tide will turn-" Raoul said.

"Monsieur, believe me! There is no way of turning the tide!"

"You stick to ballet!" Firmin ordered.

"Then help us!" Raoul implored.

"Monsieur, I can't!" she protested.

"Instead of warning us, help us!" the managers yelled.

"I wish I could…"

"Don't make excuses! Or, could it be, that you're on his side?"

"She's his accomplice!" Carlotta and Piangi accused.

"_Monsieur, believe me_

_I intend no ill!_

_But, monsieurs, be careful_

_We've seen him KILL!"_

There was quite a clamour in the office, and I was getting a headache. I couldn't bear to hear so much hate against my teacher, my Angel of Music!

"Please don't! If you don't stop I'll go mad!"

That shut everyone up as effectively as Madame Giry's cane. I was their primary responsibility.

And their last hope.

"_Raoul, I'm frightened,_

_Don't make me do this!_

_Raoul, it scares me,_

_Don't put me through this ordeal by fire!_

_He'll take me, I know,_

_We'll be parted forever, he won't let me go!"_

I was getting shaky, and M André brought me a chair. I slowly sat down.

"_What I once used to dream, I now dread_

_And if he finds me, it won't ever end_

_And he'll always be there singing songs in my head_

_He'll always be there singing songs in my head…"_

"She's mad…" Carlotta whispered. I could tell she wanted to be rid of the Phantom more than anyone, and I was her last hope. However much she hated me.

"_You said yourself_

_He was nothing but a man…_

_Yet while he lives_

_He will haunt us til we're dead!" _Raoul reasoned.

I sighed. I didn't want to do this.

But they were leaving me with no way out.

"_Twisted every way_

_What answer can I give?_

_Am I to risk my life _

_To win the chance to live?_

_Can I betray the man _

_Who once inspired my voice?_

_Shall I become his prey?_

_Do I have any choice?" _I said bitterly.

"_He kills without a thought, _

_He murders all that's good_

_I know I can't refuse,_

_An' yet, I wish I could…_

_Oh, God! If I agree_

_What horrors wait for me? _

_In this, _

_The Phantom's opera…"_

I trailed off miserably.

"_Christine, Christine, _

_Don't think that I don't care_

_But every hope_

_And every prayer_

_Rests on you now!" _Raoul begged of me.

Everyone began begging and encouraging me to do this, to sacrifice myself to this monster, and I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood up.

"I CAN'T!"

I raced out of the room.

"Argghhh! So, it is to be war between us! But this time, my clever friend, the disaster will be yours!" I heard Raoul call out, as I left the office.


	15. Chapter 15: the rehearsal

**Chapter 15**

"_Hide your sword now, wounded knight_

_Your vain-glorious gasconade!_

_Brought to you, your final fight!_

_For your pride, high price you've paid!"_

That was my cue.

We were rehearsing for 'Don Juan Triumphant', and nothing had gotten easier.

"_Silken couch and hay filled barn_

_Both have been his battlefield."_

That was Piangi's cue.

"_Those who have tangled with Don Juan-"_

He sang it horribly off-key. It made me wince.

It made M Reyer wince as well.

"No! No! Don Juan… Signor Piangi! This is the phrase:"

He walked over to the piano, and played the phrase the way it was meant to be sung.

Piangi sang it, and we all cringed at the off-key-ness of it.

Carlotta said, "What does it matter? At least he makes it sound like music!"

And Madame Giry walked into the room. "Signora…Would you speak that way in the presence of the composer?"

"The composer is not here… and if he were, I would-"

"Can you be certain of that? Signora?"

The diva whimpered, and shut up.

"Once again, Signor Piangi, after 7! 5, 6, 7!"

Silence, then Piangi sang… off key… again.

M Reyer was at the end of his line. He went back over to the piano and banged his fists on it.

Everyone was in an uproar.

"What does it matter what notes we sing?" Carlotta demanded, "No one will know if it's right or wrong! No one will CARE!" She began vocalizing the notes, an octave higher, that Piangi was supposed to sing.

Suddenly, the piano began playing.

On its own.

Nobody was playing it.

It was playing the part that we were practicing…

And we all started singing it.

"_Poor young maiden_

_For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets_

_You will have to pay the bill_

_Tangled in the winding sheets!"_


	16. Chapter 16: the grave

**Chapter 16**

After rehearsal, I took a carriage to the cemetery.

I didn't need to specify which. I had been there often enough.

The cemetery where my papa was buried.

I got there, and got out of the carriage. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Or so I thought.

This time, instead of simply visiting Papa's grave, I had quite a few things on my mind.

The Phantom, for one.

The new opera we were doing.

And he couldn't help me this time.

Papa was dead.

"_You were once_

_My one companion_

_You were all that mattered…_

_You were once _

_A friend and father_

_Then my world was shattered."_

I slowly walked among the gravestones, toward my father's grave. It was a rather large monument. "Daaé", it said, with the dates of birth and death just underneath it.

Mamán had died when I was born, so her grave was in Sweden. Too far away for me to visit. Besides, I was closer to Papa.

"_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seemed_

_If I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here!_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

_Dreaming of you _

_Won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could…"_

Slowly I passed more and more tombstones. This cemetery had more and more graves every time I visited.

Was that sad?

It's almost like I couldn't feel anymore. My feelings were dulled.

"_Passing bells _

_And sculpted angels_

_Cold and monumental_

_Seem for you _

_The wrong companions…_

_You were warm and gentle."_

I reached Papa's grave, and laid the rose I'd brought in front of it. Then, I started crying.

I was all alone in this.

I'd have to solve this all by myself.

Raoul won't be any help.

Papa can't, he's dead.

Erik's the cause of all this.

Madame Giry doesn't understand fully.

Meg and the rest of the chorus girls can't do anything about a man who kills to get his way…

"_Too many years_

_Fighting back tears!_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again!_

_Knowing we must say goodbye_

_Try to forgive_

_Teach me to live!_

_Give me the strength to try!_

_No more memories_

_No more silent tears!_

_No more gazing across_

_The wasted years…"_

I implored Papa to help me.

"_Help me say_

_Goodbye!"_

A few moments later, I heard the strangest thing coming from above Papa's grave.

"_Wandering child_

_So lost, so helpless_

_Yearning for my _

_Guidance…"_

The voice trailed off. It sounded like my Angel's. Erik's. Papa's.

I couldn't tell.

"_Angel or father _

_Friend or phantom_

_Who is it there_

_Calling?"_

Apparently, it was my Angel's, for he replied,

"_Have you forgotten your angel?"_

"_Angel! _

_O, speak!'_

_What endless longings_

_Echo in this whisper!"_

He said,

"_Too long you've wandered in winter_

_Far from my fathering gaze…"_

"_Wildly my mind beats against you!" _I tried to get away, but I was drawn to Papa's grave.

"_You resist," _

"_Yet my/your soul obeys!" _We sang in unison.

"_Angel of music, I/you denied you/me_

_Turning from true beauty!_

_Angel of Music!"_

"_My protector!_

_Come to me, strange angel!"_

He began singing again.

"_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me, Angel of Music!_

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me, Angel of Music!"_

At that moment, when he seemed to be drawing me back into the trance, Raoul came.

"Christine! Listen to me! Whatever you may believe, this man, this THING, is not your father! Let her go, for God's sake, let her GO! **CHRISTINE!" **

I finally paid attention to him, for the trance-like state I was in, that Erik was drawing me into, was broken.

"Raoul!"

"Bravo, Monsieur! Such spirited words!" Erik said. It seemed like he was going to attack us. He had a good vantage point, from above the tomb…

"More lies? More deception?" Raoul shouted.

"That's it, keep walking this way!" the Phantom ordered.

"You can't win her love by making her your prisoner!"

So that's why Erik had kept me in his lair, that's why he had a life-size doll of me, wearing a wedding dress… He wanted ME for his bride!

Suddenly, a ball of flame exploded by us. The side of my cape was singed by the flames.

Then another fireball.

We were being boxed in.

"RAOUL!" I screamed.

We took off into the night, back to the opera house.

"So be it. Let there be war upon you BOTH!" I heard as we left the cemetery


	17. Chapter 17: the deception and capture

**Chapter 17**

The opening night of Don Juan, there were many policemen at the opera house… I almost thought too many.

Behind the scenes, Raoul came to reassure me.

"Don't worry about him, Christine! With all the policemen here, he won't dare show his masked face here."

"I hope so, Raoul. I hope so. I would hate for us to be parted forever."

Yet, still, I had the empty pit in my stomach. I felt almost no emotion. Only when Erik was around…

Oh, merde.

So he would be the only one I loved. Or cared for.

The character I was playing was the female lead, Aminta. She was the one who would be tricked.

Sure, it was the female lead, but the way the story was set was frightening.

By the end of the opera, we'd gotten to act 4 without incident.

'Erik will show up, I know. If I know him, he won't pass up the chance to see his student perform in the leading role…' I thought.

"…_Here the sacrificial lamb_

_Utters one despairing bleat…"_

Carlotta began one of her few solos in this opera.

"_Poor young maiden!_

_For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets_

_You will have to pay the bill_

_Tangled in the winding sheets!"_

Then, everyone exited, and Don Juan and Passarino went onstage.

It was almost my cue.

"_Conquest is assured, _

_If I do not forget myself and _

_Laugh!"_

There, it came. I went onstage as the two men left.

"_No thoughts within her head but dreams of joy…_

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"_

"_Master…"_

"_Passarino…_

_Go away for the trap is set_

_And waits for its prey!"_

Ok… there was something off about Piangi's voice, but so far, so good.

I guessed.

Don Juan came out cloaked in black.

"_You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish which till now has been_

_Silent…_

_Silent…_

_I have brought you_

_That our passions may fuse _

_And merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me…_

_Now you're here with me,_

_No second thoughts._

_You've decided_

_Decided…"_

He came over to me.

Ok… something was off… that was odd… Don Juan wasn't supposed to do that until a few verses later.

"_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our days of make believe are at an end…_

_Past all thought of 'if', or 'when'_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend…_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What great desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of _

_No return…"_

And that was my cue. I would begin my duet with fate.

"_You have brought me_

_To that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears into_

_Silence…_

_Silence…_

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why!_

_In my mind I've already imagined _

_Our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent_

_Now I'm here with you_

_I've decided…_

_Decided…_

_Past the point of no return_

_No second thoughts now_

_Our passion play has now at last begun_

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we two wait until we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last consume us?"_

And Don Juan and Aminta sang together…

"_Past the point of no return!_

_The final threshold!_

_The bridge is crossed so_

_Stand and watch it burn!_

_We've passed the point of no re-"_

I now knew that the man I was singing with was NOT Piangi.

I ripped off his hood.

It was Erik.

He had that loving look in his eyes again. The same one he had at the Masquerade. He sang, pleadingly, sadly, hopefully,

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude!_

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning…"_

He slipped the ring he'd taken from **me** at the Masquerade onto my finger, this time asking me to become HIS bride…

"_Anywhere you go, let me go too!_

_Christine, that's all I ask of-"_

He got no further. I ripped off his mask, and his wig came off as well.

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my scream, for, once again, I was NOT prepared for what lay underneath that mask.

Half his face was contracted up towards the right side of his face, as though to cover the skull and brains that were showing. The right side of Erik's lip was bloated, and contracting upwards with the rest of his skin. His nose… it had two holes where there shouldn't be any, right by his eye.

I heard screams throughout the audience. They weren't expecting anything like this, any more than I was.

Erik put a hand up to his face, and grabbed my wrist. We were still in costume, yet he dragged me down to his lair through another passage I'd not known about.

I heard screams, not because of Erik's face, or my kidnapping. Carlotta was shrieking "Oh! No! Ubaldo… NO!"

Great, add another death to Erik's resumé. Piangi's dead, which is why Erik was onstage. Most likely, the Phantom had killed the lead tenor, to take his place opposite me, and to give himself the chance to propose to me…

'Baise, baise, baise!' I thought.


	18. Chapter 18: the lair

**Chapter 18**

"_Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair_

_Down we plunge to the prison of my mind_

_Down that path into darkness deep as HELL!"_

We were going down the path we'd taken before… only Erik was taking me as a prisoner, not as a protégé.

I tried to wrench free from his grasp, but in his anger he had more strength than ever before.

The Phantom whipped around, and sang,

"_Why, you ask, am I bound in chains_

_In this cold and dismal place?_

_Not for any mortal sin, but_

_For the wickedness of my abhorrent face!"_

We heard a mob coming down, to kill _Mon Angé_. As much as he'd killed, he didn't deserve to be killed by a mob! He'd been mistreated his whole life, he didn't know how else to get what he wanted!

"Track down this murderer, he must be found!" I could almost hear the mob.

"_Hounded out by everyone,_

_Met with hatred everywhere!_

_No kind word from anyone, _

_No compassion anywhere! _

_Christine! WHY?_

_why…?"_

We eventually got down to the lair, where Erik made me dress into the wedding gown I'd seen the first time I was down there.

I was confused, angry, hurt…

"_Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?_

_Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"_

He responded, slowly, chillingly, deliberately…

"_That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood_

_Has also denied me the joys of the flesh…_

_This face, the infection which poisons our love…"_

Erik trailed off, put the ring that he'd take from me at the Masquerade, then went over to the doll. He picked up the veil, and held it tenderly.

"_This face_

_Which earned_

_A mother's fear and loathing…_

_A mask, _

_My first_

_Unfeeling scrap of clothing…"_

He strode over to me, and set the veil on my head. Then he roughly spun me around, to face him.

"_Pity comes too late!_

_Turn around and face your fate!_

_An eternity of this…_

_Before your eyes!"_

I realized that he needed love… he'd never felt it before. Never had I been so conflicted… I felt love and pity for this man, and fear for Raoul… he didn't know where I was…

Did he?

Oh, merde. Madame Giry knew… she'd tell him. He'd come for me.

I sang,

"_This haunted face_

_Holds no horror for me now…_

_It's in your soul_

_That the true distortion lies."_

Then, we both heard someone approaching, and Erik said, "Wait, I think, my dear, we have a guest!"

He raced over to, and pulled, the lever that controlled the portcullis, and it slammed down, trapping someone behind it. Someone… familiar…

"_**RAOUL!" **_I screamed.

"Sir, this is indeed

An unparalleled delight!

_I had rather hoped_

_That you would come!"_

He strode back over to me, and wrapped his iron-gripped hand around my throat.

"Erik…" I said weakly.

"**NO!**" Raoul shouted.

"_And now!_

_My wish comes true!_

_You have truly made my night!"_

"_Free her! _

_Do what you will, _

_Only free her!_

_Have you no pity?" _Raoul pleaded.

"Your lover makes a passionate plea!" the Phantom said sarcastically, looking back to me.

I said breathlessly, "please! Raoul, it's useless!"

"_I love her!_

_Does that mean nothing?_

_I love her!_

_Show some compassion!" _My fiancée begged.

"THE WORLD SHOWED NO COMPASSION TO ME!" Erik yelled.

"Christine, Christine…

Let me see her!" Raoul was getting desperate now.

For good reason. I had begun to get tunnel vision from lack of air.

"Be my guest, sir…" Erik relented. He let go of my throat, and I breathed in the fresh air. The Phantom walked over to the lever, pushed it, and raised the portcullis so Raoul could come and see me.

Now that I could breathe easier, I realized that Erik wouldn't do something without having a plan. Oh, merde… that tone of voice was sarcastic. Oh, no…

Raoul raced over to me, and tried to reassure me that this was under control.

Tried to. I knew otherwise.

"_Monsieur I bid you welcome…_

_Did you think that I would harm her?_

_Why should I make her pay?_

_For the sins which are_

_**YOURS!**__"_

Yep, Erik had a plan. He was going to kill my fiancée…

He quickly put a noose around Raoul's neck, startling both of us. Raoul was dragged back by the Phantom, up against the portcullis.

"_**NO!**_" I screamed… it was for naught.

"_Order your fine horses now!_

_Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!_

_Nothing can save you now, except, perhaps _

_Christine!" _

He strode back over to me, and once again wrapped his hand around my throat. Raoul was going to be of no help to me this time. I sank down to the floor, crumbling under his grasp.

"_Start a new life with me_

_Buy his freedom with your love!_

_Refuse me and you send your lover to his death!_

_This is the choice…"_

He released me and walked over to the organ, playing/singing,

"_This is the point of no return!"_

I was still recovering from being choked, but breathlessly I sang,

"_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate_

_Grow cold and turn to tears of __**HATE**__!"_

Erik looked shocked.

"Christine, forgive me! Please, forgive me!" my fiancée begged, already short of breath from the noose. "I did all for you, and all for nothing!"

"_Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend!" _ I sang,

"_One by one all of our hopes are shattered!"_

I was the only one singing.

"Too late for turning back,

Too late for prayers and useless pity!"

"**Say you love me, and my life is over!"**

"For either way you choose,

"**He has to win!"**

"You cannot win!"

"So do you end your days with me," Erik demanded,

"Or do you send him to his grave?"

"**Why make her lie to you to save me"** Raoul shot back.

"_Angel of Music, _

_Who deserves this?_

_Why do you curse mercy?"_

"All hope of cries for help…"

"**Christine, SAY NO!"**

"No point on fighting!"

"**Don't throw your life away**

**For my sake!"**

"His life is now the prize which you must earn…"

"**I fought so hard**

**To free you…!"**

"_Angel of Music,_

_You deceived me!" _ I sang,

"_I gave my mind blindly…"_

I was pleading with this man. I knew now that he was no father, ghost, or teacher.

He was a man who wanted love.

He'd never known it. His face had prevented that.

"You try my patience. Make your choice." Erik said.

I waited a few moments. Then, I knew what my heart wanted.

It wasn't Raoul. Even though I loved him, he was a fool in many ways.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness_

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God give me courage to show you_

_You are not alone!"_

I slowly walked over to Erik, slipped the ring on my finger, and hugged him.

He was surprised at first, then began embracing me back.

We kissed, and I hugged him once more.

Then, he backed away in horror, looking at what he'd done.

"Christine, forgive me. I've become a madman. Genius has turned to madness. Please, forgive me." I heard Erik's voice in my head.

"Take her, forget me, forget all of this!" he said to Raoul, cutting the Punjab lasso, and helping me free him. "Take the boat, swear to me never to tell, of the secret you know of the Angel in Hell!"

I hesitated to walk to the boat, and Raoul pulled me along.

"_**GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!"**_ the Phantom yelled.

We obeyed, and launched the boat.

I heard the little music box that I'd woken up to, 7 months ago. I now knew it to be a composition of Erik's, and he took comfort in it.

"_Masquerade…"_ he sang quietly.

"_Paper faces on parade._

_Masquerade,_

_Hide your face so the world_

_Will never find you…"_

I turned to Raoul "Take me back, if only for a moment. He needs it."

"Alright, Christine."

I slowly walked back, and Erik looked up.

He looked puzzled, as though he expected me to never come back. I didn't blame him.

The ring was heavy on my finger, so I took it off. He deserved to have a keepsake of me, as we might never see me again. I'd never have known Raoul was the Patron of the Opera Populaire, if not for him. If I'd never taken lessons from him, my voice would never be as good as it is. I'd not been picked to replace La Carlotta. I'd have always been a chorus girl. I had my phantom to thank, and blame, for many reasons.

He sang,

"_If I never knew you, _

_If I never knew this love…_

_I'd have had no inkling of_

_How precious life can be!"_

I sang back, as a reply,

"_Who can say_

_If I've been changed for the better…" _

Erik knew the song I sang, and joined in.

"_Because I knew you…"_

"Track down this murderer!" the mob was getting closer.

I sang alone,

"_Because I knew you…"_

"_I have been changed_

_For good!" _He joined in.

Silence.

Then, I leaned over his hand, put the wedding ring in it, and closed his fist around it. I kissed it, and began walking away slowly.

I began singing our song. Mine and Raoul's.

"_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime…" _

I looked back, as though to ask permission. I was his protégé, after all. He nodded, as if he were saying 'go, child.'

"_Say the word and I will follow you." _I heard Raoul sing.

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning."_

We slowly paddled back to the world above. We both knew the way well.

I never forgot it.

"_**You alone can make my song take flight…**_

_**It's over now, the Music of the Night!"**_

Erik sang/shouted to me. I almost burst into tears.

I heard his voice in my head, saying,

"I will find you, my dear."

"I know, Erik. I know. I will be searching." I replied.


	19. Chapter 19: the return

**Epilogue**

We finally reached the world above, and Raoul called for his carriage. When, at last, we reached Raoul's mansion of a house, I almost couldn't contain my sobs. I didn't know what I'd done… I loved Erik, and Raoul, but- Erik had let us both go, instead of keeping me. I didn't know…

Raoul led me to my room, and I just about collapsed from exhaustion.

I finally let the tears flow.

I cried all through the day and night, and never stopped. I still didn't know what I'd chosen. I longed to be back at the opera house, to sing. To hear him sing with me.

I couldn't sing. Not without him.

When, at last, I'd cried my heart out, I called for a servant, asking for herbal tea and fruit. It was the first I'd eaten in 2 days. I didn't even think I could keep it down.

I was completely and utterly depressed.

After that, I slept for 3 days straight.

I felt that I couldn't sing ever again. The events of the last year had hurt me too much. My Angel of Music was gone… probably for good.

'No! No, not that wording. It's too painful.' I thought.

My mind went back to that night.

"_Who can say? _

_If I've been changed for the better?_

_Because I knew you…"_

"_Because I knew you…"_

"_I have been changed _

_For good!"_

Those very words that we had sung came back to me.

'No, no no no no no no!'

Everywhere I turned, something reminded me of my Phantom.

I was beginning to regret the choice I'd made that long-ago night.

I could still see Erik's eyes, full of tears, the look in them, after I'd kissed him.

What if… What if I'd chosen Raoul...? And Erik had killed him? I would have gone free… I still would have been free. Raoul wouldn't be in the state he is in now… he'd be dead.

Oh, did I mention? Raoul's been drinking. A lot. Maybe too much.

I walked down to breakfast a few months later, where Raoul was already waiting. We kissed… and even at 8 in the morning, Raoul had alcohol on his breath.

"Drinking already, Raoul?" I asked, rather sarcastically, for it was already obvious.

"No earlier than normal…" he slurred.

Was he drinking at night? He must've been up all night, to be this drunk.

"Well, then, maybe now isn't the best time to tell…"

"Oh, so now there is something that isn't to be told to a drunken man…" he shot back.

"Raoul, it would be nice if you weren't stumbling drunk. But-"

"Tell me, now!"

"If you say so. I'm pregnant." _'But not with your child,'_ I wanted to add, _'with Erik's.'_

Stunned silence from him. Then, Raoul smiled.

"Christine… that's- that's wonderful! Have you got any ideas for names?" I was quiet. "Come, I don't have all day. I do have business…"

"No."

"What? 'No, I don't have any ideas for names'?"

"No, I won't tell you. Raoul, you are just inebriated all the time, and wasting our money, and pay no attention whatsoever to me! At this point in time, I'd rather have **stayed** with Erik!" I said quietly, my voice rising. I stood up by my chair. Neither of us had eaten one bite.

"You WHAT? You'd rather have stayed with that _**connard**_Erik?" he said his name like a curse.

"How dare you call Erik a bastard?" I shot back. "He'd not be like this all the time! He'd actually treat me like a wife! Not a slave!"

Raoul couldn't take it anymore. "No more from you!" He stood up, walked over to me, and slapped me so hard I fell back against the wall, and blacked out.

**Back in our time…**

Coris slowly opened her eyes, and tried to take in what she saw. There was lots of beeping, and something- a tube- was in her arm.

"Gosh, where am I?" she muttered.

"Coris? OHMYGOSH, Coris, you're awake!" Meg- No, Kailey shrieked.

Coris's Mum and Da walked over, almost in tears. She tried to fend off their well-meaning hugs, but to no avail.

"Mum, Da, can I have a few moments alone with Kailey?" she asked.

"Sure thing, girl." They consented.

After they left, Coris half asked, half demanded, "Kailey, what the hell happened?"

"Well, you were auditioning at the Theatre. You'd gotten halfway through 'Think of Me', when, like La Carlotta, a backdrop fell on you, nearly crushing you." Kailey was as big a Phan as Coris was. "We brought you here to the ER, where you were treated for head trauma, and cracked ribs. Also, you've been out cold for 2 solid weeks."

"What?"

"I said, you've been in a coma for 2 solid weeks." Kailey repeated.

"No, I heard you. I just can't believe it. Kailey, I figured out my past. Now I know why Don Juan Triumphant was so familiar to me…"

"Wait… what?" Kailey couldn't believe it. "What do you mean?"

"I know who I was- who I am."

"Who?"

"Christine Daaé." Coris dropped the bomb.

Stunned silence between the girls. Then Kailey choked out, "Christine? _The _Christine Daaé you've practically idolized?"

"Yep."

"So you, in 2 weeks, relived your past life as an Opera singer, as Christine Daaé, in the Phantom of the Opera?" She still couldn't believe this.

"Yep."

"So you freaking met the Phantom and Raoul and Meg and Madame Giry and La Carlotta and Piangi and ohmygosh this isn't a joke?"

"Yep."

"Ohmygosh. So, tell me, was the Phantom hot?"

"Yeah."

"Ramin Karimloo hot or Gerard Butler hot? Come on, gimme details!"

"Ok! Ok. So, cross Ramin's perfection and voice with Gerard's green-gold eyes and total sexiness." Coris said, blushing furiously.

"Oh my gosh. And Raoul?"

"Hadley Fraser meets Patrick Wilson."

"Oh my gosh. And you kissed both of them!"

"Yeah."

"And what about Meg?"

"This is where it gets weird…" Coris began, hesitantly. "You."

"What?"

"You were- no, are- Meg."

"Oh my gosh…" she said breathlessly.

"And before you ask, Carlotta was Minnie Driver ALL. THE. WAY. Down to every last, 'bring me my doggy I want my doggy.'"

"So… total diva."

"Yep."

Both girls laughed.

"Wait… if you were Christine Daaé, how did you get back to our world?" Kailey looked really confused.

"Well… it's funny really, I got there by being k.o.'d and got back by being k.o.'d. Raoul, already becoming a drunk a few months after the Phantom events."

"What? Oh, that little-"

"Hush… I know. One more reason to hate Raoul."

"Tell me everything. Now."

So Coris began at the beginning, when she'd woken up in the Opera Populaire.

**4 or 5 hours later**

"Wait. You sang a duet of 'If I Never Knew You' from Pocahontas AND 'For Good' from Wicked with the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Yeah… one thing that's not in the musical."

"And you kissed 2 extremely hot guys?"

"Yep."

"And you belted a high E?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Stay here. I will go figure out where you can audition for the role of Christine Daaé. You deserve it, what with you being her and all."

"Well, Kailey, don't forget, you ARE Meg Giry… We could audition together."

"Right… I'm not really cut out for theater. I'm more of a dancer than a singer."

"Which is exactly what Meg is."

"Alright, you talked me into it."

"Just call me Coristine Dayaaé."

Kailey left, chuckling to herself. Then, she noticed Coris's eyes getting distant.

"Coris… Coris…"

And only Coris heard the voice in her head say, "Coris… Christine…"

"Erik…!" She whispered.


	20. Author's note

_**Author's note**_

I know, I know, I know what you're thinking.

"Come on! You basically just quoted the musical!"

It might seem like it, as most of the dialogue is quoted from the musical/movie. But, you have to notice the detail involved.

I did my best to include the 2 best Phantoms, in my opinion, in this:

Ramin Karimloo

And

Gerard Butler

Sure, Gerard isn't a Broadway actor, but the job he does in the movie is amazing. LOL I just finished watching it…

Wait a bit… know that face! OMG RAMIN YOU ARE IN THIS MOVIE?

*five minutes later*

Ok, so I did a few bits of research, and apparently, Ramin made a cameo of sorts, playing Christine's father. Watch the credits, it's real.

OMG THE TWO BEST PHANTOMS OF ALL TIME ARE IN MY FAVORITE MOVIE OF ALL TIME WHAT IS THIS LIFE THIS IS AMAZING OMG OMG OMG OMG!

Sorry, that was me phangirling. I had to, I'm afraid. I'm what you'd call 'obsessed'.

Apparently, Ramin is the first actor to have played ALL THREE of Christine's love interests (is that the correct term? I guess… I found it on Pinterest…): Christine's father, Raoul, and the Phantom. In that order. So yeah… omg, you guys just learned something! And if you knew it already, shut up you learned it again.

SORRY I GOT OFF TOPIC.

Anyway, you'll notice that there is a lot of detail in this. I tried to include details that would be Ramin's style, as well as some things that are Gerard's trademark.

Like, Gerard's got the red skull stamp, whereas Ramin has the Red Death costume from the musical. (Honestly, that costume is wayyy more detailed.)

As to the Phantom's looks, Gerard's eyes and his sexiness, plus Ramin's voice and overall perfection. Yeah, that's what I'm going with. It's perfect, is it not?

Also, for this story, Christine is BLONDE. Not a brunette. In the book she's blonde, and I'm blonde as well… so… yeah. Coris is based off me. :D

I've been reading a LOT of fanfics about Phantom of the Opera. Some are crossovers between Phantom of the Opera and Les Miserables. For example:

_Phantom of the Barricade_: it takes the final lair scene, and puts characters from Les Mis. PS it's genderbent. Éponine faked her death, and takes on the role of the Phantom. Marius takes Christine's part, and Cosette plays Raoul's part. Really intense, makes me cry. Every. Single. Time.

_The Point of No Return_: Éponine ruins the Attack on Rue Plumet, and Marius thanks her by taking her to see an opera. _Il Muto. _Eventually, the gamine decides to join the chorus. She gets in, and begins exploring the opera house. She finds 2 of the Phantom's passages, but never turns them over to the police. When the Phantom demands that the opera put on _Don Juan Triumphant, _Éponine takes Christine's place, and the Phantom takes _her _instead of Christine. LOOOONG story short, Éponine and Erik become friends. Read it. It's really good. PS slight Éponine/Enjolras at the beginning, then Éponine/Erik towards the end.

_Red and Black_: This is my other fanfic, one I'm writing now. Another OC, based off of me. What if Enjolras survived the Barricades, and married? And what if he had a half-cousin named Gustave Daaé, whose daughter was named Christine? PS not finished, still a work in progress.

So, yeah, those are my 3 fave Phantom fanfics… check them out!

Hope you enjoyed this fanfic that I've written, and please review! And favorite!

-karisdaae747


End file.
